


Groundhog Day 4

by The_Snarkivist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BAMF Ianto, Ianto Jones-Centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Ianto Jones, References to Groundhog Day - All Media Types, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Time Loop, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist
Summary: Ianto Jones woke up at an uncomfortable angle and with a crick in his neck on the day he died.  He didn’t know it was the day he died yet. If he had known, he might have bemoaned the fact that his last day on earth started in an uncomfortable position in a cold warehouse. However, it was not, in fact, his last day on earth.  But he didn’t know that yet either.***************Ianto Jones get stuck in a time loop that could save his life.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Groundhog Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> There are quotes from other works (Children of Earth, various songs) in this. I obviously didn't write those - I put all of those italics. 
> 
> This owes a bit to Happy Death Day as well as Groundhog Day but I thought the title Groundhog Day 4 was catchier.

**Day 4**

Ianto Jones woke up at an uncomfortable angle and with a crick in his neck on the day he died. He didn’t know it was the day he died yet. If he had known, he might have bemoaned the fact that his last day on earth started in an uncomfortable position in a cold warehouse. However, it was not, in fact, his last day on earth. But he didn’t know that yet either. 

He woke up in a corner of the warehouse where he had sat to just rest a minute after Jack's revelations about his past. Jack had stormed off somewhere, probably to stand on the roof of a building. 

He looked at his pocket watch, 7 a.m. He had probably gotten about three hours sleep.

Ianto stood up and tried to rearrange his vertebrae to a less painful configuration. Further away in the new Hub he could see Jack puttering and singing to himself.

_ "... I've got you to hold my hand / I've got you to understaaaand!!"  _

Surprisingly chipper, considering. Ianto went to their makeshift ‘kitchen’ and began to make coffee. 

Hearing Ianto in the ‘kitchen’ Jack stopped singing and went to working on his computer. 

“Coffee’s ready. It’s on the table.” Ianto called out as he took a mug and went to sit outside. He couldn’t face Jack without his coffee. 

As he sipped his coffee Ianto experienced the last happy feelings of the day. 

When he had psyched himself up to it, Ianto went back to the warehouse to talk to Jack.

_ “This must have been eating away at you. Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped.” _ Ianto said.

_ “No, you couldn’t.” _ Said Jack without looking at Ianto.

_ “I tell you everything.”  _

Jack looked at him, a challenge in his blue eyes.  _ “Yeah? So, tell me, what should I have done?”  _

_ “Stood up to them. The Jack I know would have stood up to them.” _

Jack said nothing. 

_ “I’ve only just scraped the surface, haven’t I?” _

_ “Ianto, that’s all there is.” _

_ “No. You pretend that’s all there is.”  _

_ “I’ve lived a long time. I have done a lot of things. I’ve gotta go. I won’t be long.”  _

Ianto rolled his eyes. 

_ “You’re doing it again.” _ Ianto said to Jack’s back.  _ “Speak to me, Jack. Where are you going?” _

Jack wheeled around in annoyance.  _ “To call Frobisher. I can’t make the call from here ‘cause they’ll be able to trace it. Is that okay?” _

Ianto winced internally.  _ “You’re the boss.” _

_ “And just so you know, I have a daughter called Alice and a grandson called Steven and Frobisher took them hostage yesterday.”  _

And with that Jack stormed out. Ianto wanted to run after him but Jack had made it pretty clear that would be unwelcome. 

After that the day just kept getting worse. The Torchwood team watched from their computers as Lois’s contact lenses picked up the conversation where the country’s most powerful people debated which 10% of children they should turn over to the homicidal aliens. And then his day - and his life - ended with arguing with the alien ambassador about whether humans cared about losing 10% of their children. And then, the ambassador released the virus. 

As Ianto lay dying in Jack’s arms. Jack said, _ “It's all my fault.” _

_ “No, it's not.” _

_ “Don't speak. Save your breath.” _

Ianto started to cry. “ _ I love you.” _

_ “Don't. Ianto?” _

It was getting harder to concentrate on Jack’s words. 

_ “Ianto. Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me, please. Stay with me. _

Ianto rallied one last time.

_ “Stay with me, please.” _

_ “Hey. It was good, yeah?” _

_ “Yeah.” _ Jack said with tears in his eyes.

“ _ Don't forget me.” _ Ianto said as he cried too. 

_ “Never could.” _

_ “A thousand years' time... you won't remember me.” _

_ “Yes, I will. I promise. I will.”  _

Then there was only darkness and Ianto died. 

**Day 4.1**

He woke up in a corner of the warehouse where he had sat to just rest a minute after Jack's revelations about his past. Jack had stormed off somewhere, probably to stand on the roof of a building.  He looked at his pocket watch, 7 a.m. 

Ianto stood up and tried to rearrange his vertebrae to a less painful configuration. Further away in the new Hub he could see Jack puttering and singing to himself.

_ "... I've got you to hold my hand / I've got you to understaaaand!!"  _

Ianto went to their makeshift ‘kitchen’ and began to make coffee. 

Hearing Ianto in the ‘kitchen’ Jack stopped singing and went to working on his computer. 

“Coffee’s ready. It’s on the table.” Ianto called out as he took a mug and went to sit outside. 

Whilst he sipped his coffee he tried to figure out what exactly had happened. Had he dreamed the last day? Was he stuck in a time loop? Had he died and gone to hell, which amounted to reliving his last day over again? 

He walked back into the warehouse. He wondered if he repeated the conversation from yesterday/ his dream if it would be the same. 

_ “This must have been eating away at you. Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped.” _ Ianto said.

_ “No, you couldn’t.”  _ Said Jack without looking at Ianto. 

“ _ I tell you everything.”  _

Jack looked at him, a challenge in his blue eyes.  _ “Yeah? So, tell me, what should I have done?” _

_ “Stood up to them. The Jack I know would have stood up to them.”  _

Jack said nothing. 

So exactly the same then.

“We could have figured this out sooner. But now it’s a big mess because you didn’t tell me.” 

“What’s your problem?” Jack challenged. 

“I’ve built my entire life around you for the last two years. And I’m just a blip in time for you. I’ll be gone soon and you won’t even remember me. So, I don’t know, it’s been a shitty week.” 

“You’re talking nonsense, Ianto. I don’t have time for this. The world’s ending.” Jack spun on his heel and stormed out.

“The world’s always ending!” Ianto yelled at Jack’s rapidly retreating back. 

Well damn. That went even worse than the first time. Ianto rolled his eyes at frustration with himself. 

Of course Jack had reacted defensively. But Ianto just hadn’t been able to keep his anger in check. The tearful “I love you” that Jack couldn’t, or wouldn’t, or anyway, hadn’t reciprocated was ringing in his ears.

But maybe someone was giving him a second chance? A do-over? If he just avoided Thames House he would survive. Then he could figure out how to defeat the 456 and make things up to Jack. If he came up with a plan that would actually work, instead of just running in and declaring war on the aliens, well maybe then Jack would see him as an equal? 

Jack’s mood had not improved when he returned from phoning Frobisher. 

“Are your daughter and grandson okay?” Ianto asked Jack when he returned. 

“How do you know about them?” Jack was taken aback. Ianto knew it was petty, but he needed the upper hand in some way. 

“I know everything.” Ianto replied and stalked off to his workstation. 

Gwen noticed the chill between Ianto and Jack but thankfully didn’t say anything about it. Ianto refused to look at Jack as he translated Lois’s shorthand notes for the team. Jack probably wasn’t looking at him either. 

Even though he had heard it all yesterday the conversation in the office room made his blood run cold. They were so blandly talking about handing over poor children. Children from neighbourhoods like the one Ianto grew up in. Children like Mica and David. Ianto wished he could lock all those supercilious toffs in the room with the 456. See how they liked slowly suffocating to death from an alien virus. 

When they had enough material to bribe Frobisher and his flunkies Jack got ready to leave. 

As he was about to step out the door he looked at Ianto and said, “Do you want to come, Jones?” 

“Go fight your own battles if you’re so great without me.” Ianto said petulantly. 

Jack looked hurt as he turned to go. Ianto could apologize and explain tomorrow when Jack came back to life again. 

Ianto paced nervously after he finished his call with Rhiannon. This had to work. But now he had to think about how to fight the 456. They must have some kind of weakness. 

And then, as they expected, Agent Johnson and her team barged into the warehouse. But before Ianto could hold his hands up in surrender one of the trigger happy members of the team let loose hail of bullets. 

As Ianto lay dying on the cold floor of the warehouse, he reflected that if he had to choose, he much preferred to die of an alien virus in Jack’s arms. 

**Day 4.2**

He woke up in a corner of the warehouse where he had sat to just rest a minute after Jack's revelations about his past. 

He looked at his pocket watch, 7 a.m.

Ianto stood up and tried to rearrange his vertebrae to a less painful configuration. Further away in the new Hub he could see Jack puttering and singing to himself.

_ "... I've got you to hold my hand / I've got you to understaaaand!!"  _

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. He had another chance to figure this out. 

As he went to the ‘kitchen’ to make coffee Jack stopped singing and stared at his computer. 

When the coffee was ready Ianto poured a cup for himself and for Jack and walked over to him.

“Coffee sir?” He said holding the mug out.

“Oh Ianto! You are an angel.” Jack said as he took the mug. 

“Oh, you know, I try.” Ianto said sipping on his coffee. 

“I was scared, you know? When you got blown up and that agent collected your body parts.” 

Jack looked at Ianto. “I’m always fine, Ianto. You know that.” 

“You’ve always been fine. But I hate watching you die.” 

“Why so maudlin, Ianto? I’m fine, stop worrying about it.” 

This was going nowhere. He might as well repeat the conversation. 

“ _ This must have been eating away at you. Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped.” _ Ianto said.

______________________________

After Jack stormed off, Ianto called a cab. Maybe, he thought, he could go to Thames House and survive. He’d found an emergency supplies outlet near their warehouse. He had rented the large hazmat suit and was in and out in minutes. 

______________________________

"What's in the suitcase?" Jack asked as they got into the convertible. 

"Supplies." Ianto said noncommittally. 

Everything went well until they got to security. No one was happy that Jack and Ianto had blackmailed their way into Thames House, which was probably why the security guard got overly officious. 

"Sir!" He frowned at Ianto. "You cannot take that suitcase into this building. This is a government building with high level security. Which you shouldn't be in anyway. And I understand your terrorist tactics have got you in, but I cannot let you take that suitcase." 

"But…" Ianto wheedled. 

"Come on Ianto, don't antagonize him. Just leave the suitcase and let's go!" Jack said impatiently. 

"But Jack! I need…" 

"Either the suitcase stays or so do you." The guard grumped. 

"Ianto, come on!" 

"Fine." Ianto sighed. He would probably just start the day over anyway. 

He followed Jack up to the chamber feeling defeated. “I mean they didn’t take our guns away - why my suitcase?” 

____________________________________

As Ianto lay dying in Jack’s arms. Jack said, _ “It's all my fault.” _

_ “No, it's not”.  _ Ianto said but thought to himself, "well if you'd helped me fight them on that suitcase…" 

_ “Don't speak. Save your breath.” _

Ianto started to cry. _ “I love you.” _

_ “Don't. Ianto?” _

It was getting harder to concentrate on Jack’s words. 

_ “Ianto. Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me, please. Stay with me. _

Ianto rallied one last time.

_ “Stay with me, please.” _

_ “Hey. It was good, yeah?” _

_ “Yeah.”  _ Jack said with tears in his eyes.

_ “Don't forget me.” _ Ianto said as he cried too. 

_ “Never could.” _

"Jack," he gasped out, "please, I don't care if you don't mean it. Can I just hear you say you love me?"

"Ianto, I… I…" 

Then there was only darkness and Ianto died.

**Day 4.3**

He woke up in a corner of the warehouse where he had sat to just rest a minute after Jack's revelations about his past. He looked at his pocket watch, 7 a.m. Ianoto stood up, exasperated. 

_ "... I've got you to hold my hand / I've got you to understaaaand!!" _ Sang Jack nearby.

He didn't have the energy to try to do anything different. But after Jack stormed out he took the cab to the emergency supplies store and found a more light-weight hazmat suit that he could tuck under his suit. 

"What's that bulge in your back?" Jack asked as they got into the convertible. 

"Supplies." Ianto said noncommittally. 

____________________________

Standing in front of the 456, the 'negotiations' were going nowhere. 

In response to their taunt, Jack said, _ "We're adapting right now and we're making this a war." _

_ "Then the fight begins." _ Came the reply.

Ianto pulled off his jacket and pulled out the suit. 

Ripppppppp. A sound of fabric tearing echoed through the chamber. 

"Oh for fucks sake!" Ianto rolled his eyes in frustration as he looked at the ripped suit in his hands. 

As Ianto lay dying in Jack’s arms. Jack said,  _ “It's all my fault.” _

“No, really, you're fine. I shouldn’t have bought that cheap suit. It was practically paper”.

_ “Don't speak. Save your breath.” _

Ianto started to cry.  _ “I love you.” _

_ “Don't. Ianto?” _

“Come on Jack, would it kill you to say it back?”

“Ianto, I… It’s just… I have feelings.. But...”

Then there was only darkness and Ianto died.

**Day 4.4**

He woke up in a corner of the warehouse where he had sat to just rest a minute after Jack's revelations about his past. He looked at his pocket watch, 7 a.m. Ianto stood up and stretched. This was maddening. 

Further away in the new Hub he could see Jack puttering and singing to himself.

"... I've got you to hold my hand / I've got you to understaaaand!!" 

Ianto couldn’t take it anymore. He stomped past Jack to leave by the front door. 

“Four fucking words, Jack!” He yelled as he left. “Why is it such a big deal to say it?!” 

Ianto didn’t really know where he was going. He just needed to walk. Was he just completely mis-reading the signs? Was he just a part-time shag to Jack? He just couldn’t believe that. There were times when he felt so much love from Jack: when they were alone in Ianto’s apartment; sometimes when they were cooking dinner or making a big brunch when the Rift allowed them to have a lazy Sunday morning. Jack would joke around with Ianto and his eyes would sparkle. Ianto would catch Jack looking at him. The look could only be described as adoring. 

For all of Jack’s insistence that he was all surface, Ianto knew there was more. He knew that all those feelings were buried under years of trauma. He’d heard the nightmares that wracked Jack on the rare times he slept. He’d seen the way Jack got quiet sometimes as they lay in bed together as Jack was remembering something. Ianto had felt how, sometimes, Jack had gripped him a little harder as if he was a drowning man clinging to a life raft. 

Ianto knew Jack was haunted by scores of lovers who had died, some too soon and some in their time but Jack felt all of their deaths keenly. Ianto saw the way the grief lingered from the friends and team members who had died too. Jack just kept dying and coming back. The pain was forever. 

He needed to give Jack more time to be able to say those words. And Ianto thought with frustration, he both had infinite and not nearly enough time.

Finally, after what seemed like hours and hours of walking, Ianto found a park and sat on the bench. It was so peaceful and beautiful. The birds chirped, the bees buzzed. People walked by on the sidewalk just completely unaware of all that was going on. They knew about the children and the 456 but they didn’t really know the half of it. 

He thought about Torchwood and how miserable the job was sometimes. How there were days where he ended up covered in alien slime after being kicked off his feet by some disgusting creature - ruining a good suit. 

But somehow, if the work they did meant that there were parks like this and people so blissfully unaware, that was something. He couldn’t run away, he had to face the 456 regardless of how bad Jack was at talking about his feelings. He had to find a way to beat them. Maybe it would still result in his death? Maybe once they won he would stay dead? Maybe in all the times he died before he got it right, Jack would never say “I love you too.” But he couldn’t let his feelings get in the way of saving the world. That was the job. He knew the risks when he joined Torchwood One. 

Ianto jumped up and tried to figure out how to get to Thames House from here. He was so distracted that as he ran across the street that he didn’t see the car until it was too late. 

“Well great.” Ianto thought as he lay dying on the street.

**Day 4.5**

He woke up in a corner of the warehouse where he had sat to just rest a minute after Jack's revelations about his past. He looked at his pocket watch, 7 a.m. 

Ianto stood up and stretched. Further away in the new Hub he could see Jack puttering and singing to himself.

_ "... I've got you to hold my hand / I've got you to understaaaand!!"  _

Ianto made the coffee.It occurred to him that perhaps he should tell Jack about the time loop. Jack might know what to do. But part of him didn’t want to always run to Jack with his problems. If Jack kept secrets, so could Ianto. 

But also, he was beginning to suspect an unseen force in this loop. Loops didn’t just happen. People set them. Was this John Hart trying to get revenge? Or was it more benevolent? Was it the Doctor? Ianto realized if he was going to beat this, if he was going to figure out how to defeat the 456, and maybe stay alive: he needed to be more observant. 

He made the coffee and took his mug outside to think. If he did nothing, would the day play out the same way? Probably. He groaned internally. He really hated dying in Jack’s arms, he hated seeing Jack’s devastated face as he pleaded for him to stay. The rest of the day sucked too. But maybe it would give him some ideas if he lived through it a few times. 

He headed inside to harang Jack about keeping secrets. 

Later that day, as he was dying in Jack’s arms, he thought a few things. The 456 ambassador had a temper. Threatening it made it act erratically. But maybe they could use that? It was probably easily distracted, especially by Jack’s posturing. There was just the one. But it must be connected to a ship? If he could find a way to kill the one, would the ship attack earth? They needed to find a way to find and destroy the ship before they tried to kill the ambasador. How was the ambassador connected to the ship? Could they find the ship through the ambassador? 

**Day 4.6**

As Ianto lay dying in Jack’s arms, he thought about how Jack had showed him the depth of his feelings even if he couldn’t say it. As angry as Ianto’s words made Jack, he’d listened. When Ianto told him to fight the 456, he had. It hurt that Jack could never say, “you’re right, I was wrong.” but it was something that he did value what Ianto had to say. Jack’s pain as Ianto was dying was something. Ianto wondered if it was really true that Jack would never forget him? 

He also wondered how the 456 communicated through the children. Was there some way to reverse that frequency to hurt the 456? Probably too risky for the child Ianto 

concluded. He wondered if he could sneak a weapon in?

**Day. 4.9**

Ianto was exhausted. He was so sick of dying in Jack’s arms, seeing Jack’s devastation, and feeling like he hadn’t found the solution or the clue to defeating the 456. So many days of the same things, and Ianto couldn’t find a way around it. 

So he just sat and stared straight ahead. He sat in the corner as the sun rose fully in the sky. As Gwen and Rhys got up and wondered where their coffees were. Gwen came over to him. 

“Ianto? Ianto are you alright?” She said as she rubbed Ianto’s arm gently. “Ianto, what’s wrong? Jack! Come here! Something’s wrong with Ianto.” 

Jack ran to the corner. He squatted in front of Ianto and cupped Ianto’s face in his hands.. 

“Ianto? Come back to me. Ianto, where are you?” He said. His voice was all care. 

“Is it the aliens?” Gwen asked Jack. “Have they got him too?” 

“I don’t think so.” Jack looked tired. “I think it’s all the trauma. I think it’s caught up to him.” 

“Oh dear! Poor lamb!” Gwen cooed. 

“You and Rhys get to work, I’ll be along in a minute.” 

“Ianto. Ianto, I’m sorry.” Jack looked grave. “This is so hard. I’ve expected a lot. Look, I have to go. If you can join us again, I… I would like that. But if not, take the time you need.” 

And Jack walked back to his computer. Ianto couldn’t move. He didn’t want to. He was sick of dying. Sick of feeling the virus take over his body. And sick of seeing Jack’s pain. 

He sat like that all day. But then when Agent Johnson’s team charged in, one of the team fired a warning shot which started a chain reaction that shattered the glass in the ceiling. As the large sheet fell towards him. Ianto thought: “of course.” 

**Day 4.10**

Ianto woke in the corner he had sat in to rest. The corner he had died in when he couldn’t move. 

Ianto stood up and stretched. He felt less exhausted and somehow more hopeful. Further away in the new Hub he could see Jack puttering and singing to himself.

_ "... I've got you to hold my hand / I've got you to understaaaand!” _

“Coffee sir?” 

“Thanks Ianto!” Jack smiled. Then he looked warrilly at Ianto. 

“Beautiful morning sir.” Ianto observed

“I suppose.” 

Jack took a sip of his coffee and watched Ianto. 

“Well, spit it out.” 

“Sir?” 

“Aren’t you going to get on my case about how I always keep things from you? Or tell me how disappointed you are that the Jack you thought you knew is the barely reformed con man standing in front of you right now?”

“Would it work if I said those things? Would you listen?”

Jack considered. “Probably not.” 

Ianto raised an eyebrow at him and sipped his coffee. “Well then.” 

Jack shrugged. 

“Jack, I can’t be your conscience. You do have one.” 

“Ianto, I have done so many terrible things in my life. Things that would make you weep for my non-existent soul. You have to stop this ridiculous hero worship. You wouldn’t like the real me.” 

Ianto sighed. “It’s not hero worship. Look, I know you’ve done bad things. I know you’ve lived a long time and that takes a toll. So much more time for bad decisions. But you don’t understand. I don’t care for you in spite of those things. I care for you because of them Because all of those things made you who you are. I know you’re not perfect. And I lo… And I care about you because you are flawed.” 

“You shouldn’t Ianto. I’m not worth it.” 

Ianto sighed in frustration. There was no point skating around it. 

“Goddamn it Jack. I love you. You know that I do. I don’t care if you think you don’t deserve it. Or if you don’t love me. I am going to tell you this. I love you and I love your mistakes. And I will keep fighting for you to be the version of yourself that you want to be.” 

“I’m going out, I’ll be back in awhile.” 

“For fuck sakes, Jack!” 

Ianto rolled his eyes. How was he ever going to get through to Jack? 

_________________________________

Later that day when he was dying in Jack’s arms, he started to cry and said, “I love you.” 

Jack looked at him. Tears were streaming down Jack’s face. “I love you too.” He whispered. 

And then there was only darkness and Ianto died. 

**Day 4.11**

He woke up in a corner of the warehouse where he had sat to just rest a minute after Jack's revelations about his past. He looked at his pocket watch, 7 a.m. 

He put his head in his hands and wept. Jack had said it. And now *that* Jack was gone. But that meant Jack loved him. If yesterday’s Jack loved him, they all did, right?

Ianto pulled himself together and stood up and stretched. Further away in the new Hub he could see Jack puttering and singing to himself.

_ "... I've got you to hold my hand / I've got you to understaaaand!!"  _

Ianto made the coffee. It suddenly hit him. It had been almost two weeks since he had slept with Jack and a few days more than that since there had been genuine affection outside of Jack holding him when he died. 

He missed kissing Jack and making love with him. But he missed the warmth of Jack. He missed the way Jack would absentmindedly run a hand across Ianto's back as he passed him in the Hub. He missed the way his eyes would twinkle when Ianto solved a problem or came up with a plan to humanely catch an alien from the Rift. He missed how Jack would run his fingers up and down along Ianto's arm from shoulder to elbow as he lay in Jack's arms and Jack recounted a story from his many travels. 

Without thinking about what had passed between them in the last few days and the ways that Jack had shut him out. Ianto walked up behind Jack and put his arms around his waist and leaned on his shoulder. 

“I missed you Jack.” 

“We were apart for a day.” But Jack leaned into his embrace, like he missed their closeness too. 

“No, I don’t mean that. I mean…” Ianto paused suddenly, self-conscious. “I mean, I miss your body. I miss your hands on me. Those hands that always find the right places. I miss your mouth. I miss the way you kiss me. I miss the way you take my cock in your mouth and swallow when I come.” 

He moved his hands up Jack’s shirt. Jack arched his back and pushed himself farther in Ianto’s arms. 

“Gwen and Rhys are still asleep.” Jack rasped. 

“Then you better get a move on and fuck me before they wake up.” 

They found a secluded corner of the warehouse. 

Ianto kissed Jack. It had been too long. Their tongues wound around each other as each pushed further. Jack made quick work of opening Ianto’s belt and unzipping his pants and pushing them down. 

Ianto turned around and leaned on the glass panes of the warehouse. He preferred a position where he could look at Jack and see the passion in his eyes. He liked to see the way he wanted to devour Ianto. But there wasn’t time and this was the easiest. He just wanted Jack in him. He wanted to feel alive in that way after so much death. 

They didn’t have any lube or condoms but Ianto didn’t care because he probably wouldn’t survive this day anyway. Jack spit on his hand. It burned a bit as he pushed into Ianto but that didn’t matter. What matters was Jack’s body was connected to him, they were almost one. They moved in harmony, Ianto picking up the rhythm of Jack’s thrusts. Jack reached around to jerk Ianto in time. He felt all the pain from dying and all of Jack’s distress pushed out of his body and all he felt was white hot pleasure as Jack was everywhere: in him, around him, on him. But too soon it was over as Jack cried out in ecstasy as he came. The feeling was too much and Ianto’s own orgasm smashed into him. 

After they had cleaned themselves up, they leaned against the warehouse windows and shared a cigarette. 

“Jack, it’s been too long. You have no idea how much I needed that.” 

“I think…” Jack looked thoughtful. “No, I think I did know. It’s been too long for me too. Something is different Ianto. Something is going on. I’ve got… But something is going on with you? What is it?” 

Ianto took a deep breath. If anyone was going to believe him about this, it was Jack. “Jack, I’m stuck in a time loop. I don’t know what to do.” 

Jack looked over at him quizzically. 

“You too?” 

“Wait, what? You’re in a time loop?” 

“Ianto,” Jack said, his voice full of emotion. “Ianto, I have watched you die so many times. I can’t bear it anymore.”

“I have died in your arms,” Ianto thought for a moment, “so many times. And every time it gets hard to get up and keep going again. The pain in your face destroys me.” 

“Losing you destroys me.” 

“We have to solve this. Do you have any ideas?” Jack asked.

“Clearly not, because this keeps happening. There’s got to be something we’re missing.” 

“But, are we in the same time loop or is this just a cross of the loop? What was your second death?” 

“We got in a fight and I told you to fight your own battles. You went to Thames House alone and I stayed here. Then one of Agent Johnson’s goons got me.” 

“In your second death in my timeline, I lied and told you that you were too incompetant to help and I left without you. But when I revived after the virus, Gwen told me that you had been shot.” 

“So if you’re not in my timeline. But our timelines are very similar. How did we get in the same timeline now?” 

“I have no idea.” 

“Timey wimey.” Ianto said. 

“Wait? What?” 

“I don’t know why I said that.” Ianto replied. “I heard it somewhere.” 

“The Doctor is behind this.” 

“So nice of him to finally help.” Ianto said dryly. 

“I know. He could have just fixed my vortex manipulator so I could travel in time again.” 

Ianto thought for a second. “That’s it! I have an idea. We need to go to Cardiff.” 

Jack looked confused but then smiled. “Whatever you want, my dear heart.” 

His eyes sparkled as they ran to the convertible. 

As they drove, Jack looked uncomfortable. 

“Ianto, I don’t know how it is in your timeline. But in mine, every time. Every single time, after that horrible first death. Every time I say I love you. And I mean it. Losing you devastated me. It still devastates me. It is torture waking up beside your lifeless body. I love you Ianto. I will never forget you.” 

Ianto pushed a tear from his eye and tried not to drive off the road. “I love you too Jack.” 

Jack put a hand on his leg, the warmth went straight to Ianto’s heart. 

“We are going to find a way to beat those bastards and for you to live.” 

_____________________

Ianto drove them to the crater that had once been the Hug. Johnson’s team had vacated the area and there was only yellow caution tape to keep them out. They picked their way down to where the main part of the Hub had been.

“Be careful, Ianto! If you die we might not end up in the same time line again.” 

“I’m always careful, sir.” 

“What are we looking for?” 

“Your vortex manipulator.” 

“Oh! Clever man! But you know it doesn’t do time anymore?” 

“I don’t need it to do time. Where did you blow up?” 

Jack showed him the spot and they began to dig through the rubble.

“Bingo!!” Yelled Jack triumphantly. 

He waved the leather wrist strap up above his head.

“These units are indestructible. Well to anyone except the Doctor and his stupid sonic screwdriver.” 

Ianto couldn’t help it. He hugged Jack. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you more. This was your brilliant idea!! Is there something else here we might be able to use?” 

Ianto stared around and scratched the back of his head. 

“Maybe, but there’s no time. We have to get back to touch base with Gwen and then go to Thames House. And I need to make something else.” 

__________________________

Standing in the chamber Ianto started to worry his plan wouldn’t work. He’d gotten everything he needed past security (for once!) but the plan still had many moving parts. 

Jack was pacing back and forth and yelled, “ _ We're adapting right now and we're making this a war. _ That’s right, a big war. And a war that you can’t win! You’re all tough now, in your tank. But the people of Earth won’t stand for this! They will rip you apart! They’ll be tell tales for years about the big dumb alien that came to Earth and threw his weight around. They’ll talk about how he tried to steal the children but the people fought back. Because we will fight back. You have no idea what you’re getting into."

Ianto tried to blend into the background behind Jack as he fiddled with Jack’s vortex manipulator to trace the 456 ambassador to his ship. Finally it beeped.

“Got it Jack!” 

“Do your worst!” Jack yelled as Ianto punched in the code and disappeared to the 456 ship. 

The air in the ship was smokey and toxic but Ianto held his breath, dropped the explosive he had made at the warehouse, and punched the button to return to Thames House on the wrist strap. 

Moments later the ambassador became agitated, the bomb must have worked.

“What have you done?!!” Shrieked the 456. 

“I told you we were declaring war!” Jack smirked. 

“All my family is gone.” The 456 cried. 

“Better yours than mine.” Jack shot back. 

“ _ Action has been taken! _ You will regret this.” 

“Ianto, get out of here. I’ll try to help people escape.” 

Ianto pressed some buttons on the vortex manipulator. 

“Jack?” He couldn’t keep the panic out of his voice. “I can’t. The ambassador jammed the frequency that the vortex manipulator works on.” 

They looked at each other. 

“You took my people! I will take yours. And your life!!” It shrieked. 

Ianto stumbled and fell into Jack’s arms. 

“No Ianto! No, this can’t happen. I can’t lose you for good. Not when I’ve finally been able to say it!” 

“Jack, it’s okay. We won. The children are safe. I always knew I was going to die before 30.” 

“I love you Ianto. I don’t want to live without you. Please stay.” 

“I can’t Jack. But it’s better. This is my best death yet. I love you Jack Harkness.”

And then there was only darkness and Ianto died. 

**Day 4.12**

Ianto woke up in a corner of the warehouse where he had sat to just rest a minute after Jack's revelations about his past. He looked at his pocket watch, 7 a.m. 

But this meant he was alive! He sprung up as quickly as he could. 

Further away in the new Hub he could see Jack puttering and singing to himself.

_ "... I've got you to hold my hand / I've got you to understaaaand!!"  _

He made coffee and brought Jack a mug. 

“Coffee, sir?” 

“Thank you Ianto.” 

“Sir, I need to talk to you about something. Something strange happening.” 

“Ianto, I don’t want to get into why I’m a terrible person and how disappointed you are in me.” Jack snapped. 

Ianto felt himself sag. This wasn’t his Jack. This wasn’t the Jack who had watched him die over and over again and who had finally been brave enough to say he loved Ianto. 

“It’s not that Jack. It’s, well, I think I’m in a time loop.” 

“Oh?” Jack looked interested. 

“How many times have you lived this day?” 

“Thirteen, sir.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah, it’s been intense.” 

Jack looked at him. “Something bad happens today. With the aliens? And you keep reliving it. To fix it or to torture you?” 

“I don’t know, Jack. Maybe both?” 

“So we need a better plan to defeat the 456.” 

“Yes, yes we do. I… Can I take the car for a few hours? I need to do something.” 

“Alright. Just be back by noon. I have to call Frobisher and I need the car to get some distance.” 

Ianto nodded as he bit down the hurt that Jack hadn’t offered to go with him. 

______________________________

He quickly found the vortex manipulator. He scanned the rest of the rubble for something, anything, some bit of alien tech, that would protect them from the 456 ambassador. 

It was getting late, he needed to be on the road back to the warehouse soon. But then he spotted it: the singularity scalpel. 

“This could work!” He exclaimed to himself.

___________________________________

As Ianto lay dying in Jack’s arms he thought. “I guess I should have practiced aiming with it.” 

**Day 4.25**

Ianto woke up in a corner of the warehouse where he had sat to just rest a minute after Jack's revelations about his past. He looked at his pocket watch, 7 a.m. 

Further away in the new Hub he could see Jack puttering and singing to himself.

_ "... I've got you to hold my hand / I've got you to understaaaand!!"  _

Ianto was exhausted. Every day was the same. Sometimes he tried to get Jack to talk about his feelings. It usually went badly. He had not crossed paths with time loop Jack again. 

Maybe the explosion had broken the scalpel. Sometimes he tried the scalpel, sometimes Jack tried it. But they could never hit the 456 ambassador before he released the virus. 

Ianto had even tried bringing gas masks along. But it never seemed to work, they always seemed to be broken or developed a crack. It was almost as if some unseen force didn’t want him to use one. 

____________________________________

When he got to the Hub he quickly found the vortex manipulator and the Singularity Scalpel. He sat in the rubble for a few minutes to rest. He was so tired. Was he just going to spend the rest of eternity trying to get the scalpel to work? There had to be something else. 

He fished into his pocket and pulled out a dark chocolate bar. Sighing, he peeled back the wrapper and took a bite. 

And that was when he heard it: it was a mix of squawk and a gurgle. He jumped up not believing his ears. 

“Myfanwy?!!” He exclaimed! 

And down swooped his favourite beautiful pteranodon friend. 

“Oh Myfanwy!! I thought you died in the bomb!” He wanted to hug the prehistoric bird.

He gave her all the rest of his chocolate bar and she chittered happily as she devoured it. 

“Myfanwy,” he said, knowing full well she didn’t speak English. “I need your help. Can I come get you later today?” 

Myfanwy cocked her head and squawked happily at Ianto. Then she flew away. He slumped again. This wasn’t going to work. He wouldn’t be able to find her in time. 

But then, she returned with something in her beak. She dropped the container at his feet and chittered happily. It was her special bbq sauce. 

_______________________________________

Ianto punched the buttons on the vortex manipulator. He appeared on the ship, dropped the bomb, and punched the buttons for the Hub. 

Myfanwy was there waiting for him. She squawked as if in greeting and eagerly climbed on his shoulder as he punched in the digits for inside the 456 tank. He squirted the bbq sauce at the creature and hit the button for outside of the tank. 

He and Jack watched in satisfaction as Myfanwy tore the creature apart. When the 456 was dead, Ianto warped into the tank, grabbed Myfanwy and returned her to the ruins of the Hub. As she happily soared off, he was thankful for her complex circulatory system that was unaffected by the poisons in the 456 tank. By the time he got back to Jack in the empty chamber the staff had rushed in and were examining the room. 

“You did it!” Jack grinned. You and Myfanwy!” 

Ianto nodded. “I’m exhausted Jack. Can we go back to the warehouse to check on Gwen?” 

As they rode back to the warehouse, Ianto leaned his head back against the seat and fell asleep.

____________________________________

Ianto woke up in a corner of the warehouse. He looked at his pocket watch, 7 a.m. 

“Fuck!” He thought. “How did this happen? We killed the ambassador and blew up their ship?!” 

He slowly got to his feet and looked over and saw Jack puttering around. 

_ “And if you only hold me tight! / We’ll be holding on forever! / And we’ll only be making it riiiight!” _

“Jack!” Ianto exclaimed. “Jack, is it over?!” 

Jack turned and ran to him. 

“Ianto! You’re awake. I’m sorry, you fell asleep in the car and I know you like sleeping in that corner. Does your neck hurt?” 

“No, I’m good. Jack, I’m great! Did we win? Are they children safe? Are the 456 gone?” 

“Yes, yes, Ianto. You were amazing.” 

Ianto didn’t want to spoil the moment. But he had to know which Jack this was. 

“And, so the time loop?” 

“I think it’s broken! I woke up this morning and I could finally sing something else besides that stupid Sonny and Cher song. Ianto, I don’t know how many days you were stuck in your time loop. Mine lasted 56 days.” 

Ianto grabbed him and kissed him passionately. 

“Oh Jack, I am so glad I got back to you. Mine was only 25. How did we beat the 456 in your timeline?” 

“You did it all. At first, I went to Cardiff to get the vortex manipulator. A few times we went together. But then, yesterday, I just thought, ‘I’m missing something, there must be something I can’t see.’ So I asked you to go get it alone. I had given up on the Singularity Scalpel around day 43. You arrived back with my wrist strap and said you had an idea. I had no clue what it was until I saw you drop her off in the tank!” 

“Myfanwy! That’s what I did in my timeline too!” 

Jack looked at Ianto. “I guess she’s still afraid of me from when I blew up. But that silly old bird loves you so much.” 

Ianto grinned. “She really does.” 

Jack cupped Ianto’s head in his hands. 

“She’s not the only one. I love you, and I am never going to stop saying it.” 

“I love you too.” 

Ianto pulled Jack into another kiss. 

They were too preoccupied with each other and their joyful reunion to notice the screeching sound as a blue police call box dematerialized outside of the warehouse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear what you think. I hope the timey wimey wasn't too far fetched in this. 
> 
> I think the tone is maybe all over the place - I had meant for it to be sillier but it kept getting serious on me.


End file.
